Amistad corrompida por una consciencia perdida
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Este fic está inspirado en el comic anime de MLP de Mauroz. Mag es un adolescente que ha tenido un pasado un poco más que terrible, ha tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para ser feliz, lástima que todavía tiene que superar el más grande de todos. Necesita distinguir entre la verdad y la mente, creando un nuevo camino en donde poder transitar para alcanzar su meta.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hasta una pequeña batalla o pelea, por más simple e insignificante que parezca, no es menos importante que la misma guerra por la que se libra…._"

-Mag-

* * *

><p>Todo es diferente ahora, solo es el comienzo de todo, no importa lo que pase o a lo que conduzca el tiempo, espacio, destino o acciones, como se le quiera nombrar a la fuerza primordial que ha existido desde que se crearon los universos y dimensiones, olviden todo lo que conocen acerca de los sucesos y personas, ya no importa porque siempre llegará al mismo destino, ese mismo hará lo posible por cumplir su misión, las paradojas creadas son solamente ilusiones de la realidad, ocultas desde tiempos inmemorables por los protectores y salvadores de todo lo que existe, pero no se preocupen por los hechos, disfruten y lo demás se aclarará a su debido tiempo, aunque ya no queda mucho. Y ahí, estaba en aquel automóvil de color azul, mirando los edificios como si nunca hubiera visto uno, tal vez porque eso era cierto, fascinado por la nueva vida que tendría y por las nuevas oportunidades, sin siquiera imaginar que dentro de no mucho tiempo, luego de haber sufrido demasiado, con una camisa negra de manga larga, con un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color, bien arreglado, como si estuviera yendo a algún lugar importante, al que nunca llegaría.<p>

Hypermassive Mendicant Magnetar Field (Campo de Magnetar Mendicante Hypermasivo), o simplemente Mag o Hyper, era un adolescente de tan solo 15 años, que nunca había asistido a la escuela, pero sorprendentemente logró adelantarse 2 años más que los de su generación, entrando a 2 de preparatoria, se podía decir que era un prodigio o un superdotado, pero a él no le gustaba presumir eso, solo hacía porque podía y porque le gustaba hacerlo. Había pasado por muchas cosas duras, traumáticas y emocional y psicológicamente fuertes, era por eso que era un poco callado y pensativo. Y ahí estaba, parado enfrente de la escuela, en su primer día, con personas un poco más grandes que él, que tal vez lo iban a rechazar e insultar, o tal vez no. Entró a su salón de clases, buscando un lugar rápidamente y sentándose, prestando atención a las personas que entraban y que lo iban a acompañar de ahí en adelante. Para su muy extraña suerte, justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta, entraron 2 dos adolescentes, una con un sombrero (Applejack), y otra con pelo morado (Rarity). Ellas se disculparon por llegar tarde, a lo que el maestro dijo que no había ningún problema. –"Es más fácil convencer a los maestros de los que pensé"-, en ese momento cerraron la puerta justo antes de que uno entrara, y este suplicó y suplicó sin lograr nada, -"Sigue siendo fácil". Él sintió muy sencilla la escuela, tal vez sería porque todas las preguntas que hacían las respondía fácilmente, haciendo que lo cataloguen como nerd y que los más inteligentes se sientan celosos y amenazados, él se sentía igual, asombrado e inspeccionando el ambiente, sintiendo una sensación de sospecha así las dos que entraron de último. Entonces comenzó del receso.

Salió y se sentó a lado de un árbol, se puso a pensar como siempre hacía, lo extraño es que no pensaba en nada en particular, solo pensaba en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, -"Mira a ese perro, parece que está a punto de, auch! (El perro saltó y golpeó a alguien, tirándole sus cosas), espero que eso no me pase, espera, ¿Por qué esa niña rosa (Pinkie Pie) está corriendo hacia mí, y por qué hablo solo?"-. -"¡Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! He notado que eres nuevo aquí y aunque no estás en mi salón quiero darte la bienvenida y me gustaría que después de la escuela me acompañes a que te muestre la escuela y la ciudad"-. -"Está bien, solo espera a que le avise a mis padres"-, sacó su teléfono y le mandó mensaje a su madre, que le dijo que sí podía, pero que regresara antes de las 8:30 p.m. para poder cenar y arreglar sus cosas y bañarse, (Porque al ser el primer día de clases no marcaron tarea). Sonó el timbre del final de receso, y se estaban yendo cuando Mag dijo -"Por cierto, mi nombre es Magnetar, pero me puedes decir Mag"-, y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde, y Pinkie se quedó ahí 5 segundos parada, pensando y contemplando a Mag, ella creía que casi todos los chicos eran interesantes, pero este era un poco más especial. Entró al salón, pero esta vez Applejack y Rarity habían entrado y estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra, platicando como lo habían hecho antes. Y es por esto que se dieron cuenta de que Mag básicamente estaba ahí y que era nuevo, y estaban a punto de saludarlo cuando el maestro entró y dijo a todos que se sentaran, y así siguieron toda lo que restaba del día, ellas 2 hablando y escuchando y él tratando de sacarle provecho a lo que estaba escuchando. Hasta que al fin sonó el timbre del final de día y todos salieron como locos, pero él se tenía que quedar a esperar a Pinkie.

-"Aaaaaa, cuánto tiempo puede tardar una persona"-, -"¡Hola!"- dijo Pinkie, -"¿Qué?, casi me matas de un infarto, bueno ya que, ¿Por dónde empezamos?"-. Empezaron a caminar por toda la ciudad mientras Pinkie saltaba por todos lados como siempre, y Mag parecía observar cuidadosa y curiosamente todos los lugares, preguntándole que eran y cómo funcionaban, a ella le parecían un poco extrañas algunas preguntas, pero es Pinkie a ella no le importa. Ya estaba entrando la noche y Mag tenía que irse, así que se despidió de Pinkie y esta le dio un abrazo y le preguntó si lo podía considerar un amigo, él se quedó pensando porque nunca había tenido un amigo, bueno, solo una vez, pero de todas formas esto era nuevo para él, aunque al final aceptó y le sonrió y con esa sonrisa se fue a su casa corriendo porque ya era muy tarde. –"Hola mamá perdón por llegar un poco tarde"-, -"No importa pero ve a bañarte y baja para cenar"-, respondió. Todo fue normal hasta el día siguiente. Fue a clases caminando como siempre lo haría, y vio a Pinkie Pie entrando pero estaba con otra persona, así que solo pasó a lado de ella y la saludó rápidamente porque sabía que estaba hablando con alguien más, y esta le devolvió el saludo, la que estaba a su lado (Twilight) le preguntó que quién era él, -"Es Mag, mi nuevo amigo, es nuevo en la ciudad"- dijo, ella se quedó pensando y siguieron caminando hasta su salón. Mag entró en el suyo y ahí estaban, Applejack y Rarity sentadas platicando, pero esta vez él no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, -"Espera, hemos visto que eres nuevo aquí y desde ayer hemos querido saludarte y darte la bienvenida"- dijo Rarity, -"Así es, nos gustaría que en el recreo nos acompañaras para presentarte a nuestros amigos"- dijo Applejack, -"Si claro, porque no"- respondió Mag, y siguió la clase normal hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo como si al no hacerlo llegaran a morir, y Mag salió de último y al distinguir a las 2 fue caminando a verlas. Él las saludó y estas le devolvieron el saludo y le dijeron que las siguiera mientras estas le hacían preguntas como de dónde venía y que pensaba de la ciudad, etc. Hasta que llegaron con las demás, Pinkie a quien volvió a saludar, a Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quienes se presentaron y este hizo lo mismo, y ellas empezaron a platicar entre sí mientras Mag escuchaba atentamente sin decir una palabra, hasta que preguntó de qué estaban hablando, ya que ellas estaban hablando acerca de la situación de Discord, Chrysalis, las fuerzas Nightmare y el rey Sombra que se habían escapado después de su última gran pelea. Ellas estaban a punto de explicarle, pues porque no creían que al saberlo afectara a nadie, pero entonces sonó el timbre y entraron a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

Mag estaba saliendo rumbo a su casa cuando 5 pandilleros le dijeron que no se moviera y se acercaron y empezaron a buscar dinero, pero él no tenía, -"No tengo esos lujos, que mal ¿No?"-, ellos se molestaron. Applejack estaba observando (Quién sabe qué estaba haciendo al seguirlo) y estaba a punto de meterse y se guardó, y justo cuando salió observó a los 5 tirados en el suelo y a Mag agarrando su mochila y caminando, ella se acercó rápidamente y le preguntó cómo había hecho esto y él respondió –"Yo solamente repetí lo que ellos estaban haciendo, ya sé que tú me estabas siguiendo, así que esperé a que no vieras para poder hacerlo rápido, no me gusta presumir mis habilidades."- ella se sorprendió aún más y decidió acompañarlo hacia su casa, caminaron sin hablar, solo observando. Al llegar a la casa de Mag se despidió y le dijo –"Al parecer minar me ayudó por primera vez, tú me habías preguntado cómo lo había hecho ¿No?, bueno, hasta mañana"-, ella le dijo –"Puedes acompañarme mañana a mi huerto después de clases si quieres, necesito un poco de ayuda con mis manzanas"-, -"Veré qué puedo hacer"- y entró a su casa. Applejack se fue caminando pensando en lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Llegó a otro día de escuela más, solo habían pasado 3 días y pensaba que esa vida era agotadora, aunque no tanto como la pasada, saludó y entró a clases, prestó atención, hizo la tarea y salieron, ese día estuvo un poco más tranquilo que los demás. Al final se encontró a Applejack y le dijo –"¿Vamos a ir a tu huerto o qué?"-, ella le respondió con una sonrisa –"Claro que sí, no hay tiempo que perder"- y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al huerto. –"Este es, el precioso huerto"-, -"Es muy bonito, y grande, en qué quieres que te ayude"- dijo Mag, -"Pues necesito que me ayudes a cargar las canastas de manzanas que ya puso mi hermano mayor Big Mac"-. Y así empezaron a cargar las cajas hasta que, después de aproximadamente 100 cajas se sentaron a descansar un rato, -"Y ahora que más"- preguntó Mag, -"¿No te has cansado?"-, -"No mucho que digamos"- dijo Mag. Entonces se levantaron y se dirigieron al granero, iban a pintarlo por dentro y por fuera, supongo que eso si cansaría un poco más. Después de unas 3 horas habían logrado terminar y ahora sí que estaban más que exhaustos, pero Mag todavía tenía que regresar a su casa, así que se despidieron rápidamente mientras Applejack le agradecía, y este decía que no era nada, que eso hacían los amigos, -"¿Si somos amigos, verdad?"-, -"Claro que sí, ¿Por qué razón no habríamos de serlo?"-, y después de eso empezó a caminar Mag. Llegó a su casa, pero lo que ocurre en la casa se queda en la casa.

Al día siguiente era miércoles, y todos saben que ocurre los miércoles, Rarity necesitaba ayuda en el albergue, y como siempre Mag aceptó ir, al parecer nunca tenía nada que hacer. Llegó un poco más temprano que ella, solo para conocer el lugar y hacer que lo conocieran, hasta que llegó Rarity y la ayudó a repartir la comida, al parecer al él le gustaba hacer esto, le gustaba ayudar a la gente que a veces le recordaba a él, así que no era ningún problema. Después de una tarde atareada, de nuevo, de conocer a nueva gente, ayudar, etc. Se sentó junto a Rarity para descansar un poco y platicaron sobre cómo es que ella iba a ese lugar, y le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Twilight, Mag se quedó pensando acerca de la persona que la ayudó, así que le preguntó cómo era y le dijo que era alguien viejo, con barba larga y ropa sucia y rota, él se río un poco, Rarity preguntó el porqué de la risa y él le respondió que le recordaba a alguien que le había ayudado antes, hace mucho tiempo y de hecho lo recordaba tan parecido que pudo haber jurado que era la misma persona, pero eso no era importante en esos momentos. Rarity le preguntó de dónde venía, qué hacía en Ponyville y cómo alguien tan joven estaba en tal grado escolar, Mag no era muy bueno para responder esa clase de preguntas, se sentía un poco incómodo, pero al final logró responder. Él provenía de un país europeo sumido en una dictadura desde su nacimiento y que era por eso y por la guerra por liberar tal país que él había ido a Ponyville, aunque era un poco más complicado que solo eso, y que él logró entrar a la preparatoria porque le hicieron un examen y logró aprobar con una nota muy alta. Ella ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Mag le dijo –"¿A dónde crees que vas?, todavía nos falta la limpieza"- con una cara casi sonriente, -"Esta bien"- respondió con otra sonrisa. Ellos empezaron por limpiar las mesas y el suelo, y dejaron los platos para el final. Mag terminó de limpiar su parte muy rápido, por lo que Rarity se sorprendió y hasta le preguntó que si ya lo había hecho antes, él obviamente asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que todos los días limpiaba todos los platos de su casa y que conocía un método secreto para limpiarlos más rápido, ella le preguntó cuál era, muy entusiasmada, -"Espuma"-, respondió lanzándole un poco, y así empezó una corta pero divertida pelea con espuma. Después de haber terminado todo él la acompañó a su casa y se despidieron. Mag llegó a tiempo a su casa esta vez, y todo ocurrió normal, se bañó, cenó, ayudó en la casa e hizo su tarea en tiempo récord, porque se le hacía un poco fácil.

La semana transcurrió de manera normal, bueno, lo que se puede decir normal hasta el sábado que se encontró con Rainbow Dash mientras paseaba en el parque con sus padres, y ellos fueron los que le sugirieron que se quedara con ella, que socializara un poco, y que aprovechara todas las "oportunidades", -"¿A qué se refieren con eso?"-, -"A nada, solo ve"- respondieron. Mag preguntó que qué estaban haciendo, porque como casi siempre Fluttershy acompañaba a Rainbow Dash. Ella le respondió que estaba entrenando su parkour y que Fluttershy la estaba acompañando y ayudando, y le preguntaron si sabía algo acerca del parkour, Mag dijo que nunca lo había hecho de esa manera pero que si había practicado algunos de esos movimientos, y le dijeron que lo intentara. Él solo saltó sobre las escaleras cuesta abajo y en un impulso repentino logró hacer unas volteretas impresionantes que hasta ellas 2 se sorprendieron, y le preguntaron que cómo lo había hecho y él solo dijo que fue un impulso, que lo hizo sin pensar, es decir que para él ya era predeterminado. Y siguieron hablando mientras hacían unos trucos y movimientos, y Mag le daba algunos consejos sobre cómo hacerlos, y también hablaba con Fluttershy sobre los tipos de animales y sobre cómo tratarlos, ya que a Mag le gustaba aprender de todo un poco. Y así siguieron hasta que entró la tarde y se despidieron de él y él también de ellas. Al llegar a su casa su madre le preguntó que cómo le había ido y si la había pasado bien, él le respondió que sí y que era bueno saber que tenía amigos en esa ciudad. El lunes entró normal y salió normal, solo que se encontró a Twilight un poco deprimida, sin color, en una esquina (Al parecer Discord les había lavado la mente, dicho cosas para que dejaran de creer en la amistad), y le preguntó qué le ocurría, -"Nada, solo que descubrí que la amistad, los amigos, no existen, solo te dan la espalda si tienes un problemas o si ellos lo tienen"- respondió, -"Bueno, eso depende de qué tipo de problemas sean, o de cómo los trates, no puedes culparlos por sentirse mal, y tampoco te puedes culpar a ti por todo"- le dijo. Ella le respondió –"Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que seamos amigas si no nos podemos cuidar unas de otras, si estamos condenadas a una relación perdida en la que nunca podemos hablarnos sobre cosas personales?"-, -"Tú preguntas, y yo respondo, un amigo está para contarse las cosas que lo molestan, es cierto, pero también está para comprenderlos y ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, sin importar nada; y por un momento de seguridad, perdí la condenación en las estrellas"-. En ese momento a Twilight se le abrieron los ojos y le regresó su color vivo que siempre tenía y se le vino una idea para recuperar a sus amigas, le agradeció a Mag y se fue corriendo, él se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero regresó tranquilamente a su casa para seguir normal su día.


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir de la escuela el martes notó que sus 6 amigas no habían asistido a clases, y eso le preocupó un poco, aunque se las encontró en el parque, en una parte un poco escondida hablando sobre algo muy importante, él se acercó y preguntó de qué estaban hablando y porqué habían faltado a la escuela, ellas decidieron explicarle lo que ocurría, ahora le tenían mayor confianza, para cuando terminaron de explicarle él dudó unos momentos, pero dada la situación de él lo aceptó y les creyó. Entonces aparecieron Jade, Weasel y Void bajando del cielo con sus alas y les dijeron que mejor se rendían porque no les podían ganar a Discord, a Chrysalis y al Rey Sombra junto. Ellas no les hicieron caso y Mag preguntó que quiénes eran, -"¿Quién es este inútil que quiere saber de nosotros?, no te incumbe"- le respondió Jade, -"No importa, déjalo Twilight, ahora estoy a punto de averiguarlo, a ver si ahora no es de mi incumbencia"- dijo Mag. Ellos eran los nuevos discípulos de Discord y los demás, demasiado nuevos. Ellas se prepararon para combatir y le dijeron a Mag que se retirara, pero les dijo que no se preocuparan y que iba a estar bien. Entonces Jade se abalanzó rápidamente encima de Mag llevándolo hacia el centro del parque y lo arrastraba en todo el suelo para poder noquearlo, mientras Twilight hacía un hechizo para hacerlo invisibles a los demás y no alarmarlos. Lo lanzó del suelo hacía un árbol, tirándole muchas de sus hojas. Mientras Weasel le lanzó una onda de poder a Twilight y Void también se abalanzó sobre Rainbow Dash. Jade dejó a Mag en el suelo y le dijo –"Inútil"- y se fue volando a ayudar a sus compañeros, Mag estaba furioso, -"Tranquilízate, recuerda que no puedes dejar escapar todo lo que hay en tu interior, eso no sería bonito para nadie, especialmente para ti"- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jade, para el round 2. Void estaba a punto de lanzar el primer ataque contra Rainbow Dash, pero llegó Jade y le dijo –"Ve con Fluttershy, ella es mía"-, -"Tú debes ser Jade ¿No?, no tiene porqué ser así, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes ganarme"- le dijo, -"No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, me humillaste e insultaste, y aun así quieres que te escuche, no, las personas cambian, tú cambiaste, y ahora esto es algo personal"- le respondió. –"¡No, no lo hacen!"- gritó Mag mientras embestía a Jade y la mandaba muy lejos, él se levantó y le dijo a Rainbow que fuera a ayudar a las demás y que no se preocupara, que trataría de no hacerle mucho daño a Jade. –"Tú idiota insolente, ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? Pruébalo"-, -"Tú prueba que eres digna de tal arrogancia"-. Ella trató de darle un golpe en la cara pero él lo esquivó al igual que su patada, él le quitó su equilibrio levantándole su pie del suelo y le dio un golpe al estómago en el aire. Ella estaba empezando a molestarse de verdad, así que trató de utilizar sus técnicas de parkour y que había aprendido pero todo era en vano, él esquivaba todos sus movimientos y cada golpe que acertaba no parecía afectarle mucho, parecía hacerse más fuerte y resistente, y con tan solo 5 golpes más la dejo fuera de combate. Fue a ayudar a Twilight, Rarity y Applejack con Weasel y al parecer sí que le estaba dando un poco de trabajo, así que cuando llegó preguntó si podía ayudar, -"¿Y qué le ocurrió a Jade?"-, -"No te preocupes por ella, está "descansando", es muy buena"-. Weasel los interrumpió lanzando un poder, -"Esto no es una reunión, si van a pelear háganlo en serio porque ahora no soy tan paciente como antes"-, -"¿Les ayudo?"-, -"Tranquilo amigo, solo porque tuviste un poco de suerte con Jade no significa que puedas con este "Weasel, parece ser un tipo muy peligroso y poderoso"- le dijo Rainbow, -"Es cierto niño, tu no tendrías oportunidad contra alguien como yo, Jade es una engreída y por eso perdió, pero yo soy diferente"-, -"Oye Twilight, creo que Fluttershy necesita un poco de ayuda ¿No?, este cree que puede con todos, se parece un poco a mí, ¡Pero soy diferente, ¿No es así Weasel?!, y por cierto, no soy un niño, ya tengo 14 años"- gritó para molestarlo un poco. Weasel lanzó su poder "Rotura espacial" que era una bola marrón de energía gigante, Twilight intentó repeler el ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte, y ni el poder de las otras pudo lograrlo. Mag se quedó perdido en la inmensidad del ataque, mientras en lo más profundo de su mente empezaba a analizarlo tan rápido que hasta el tiempo se movía lento para él. Analizó cuantos átomos debía de tener y sus propiedades, cantidades de protones y electrones que podía saber por su color verde, algún punto débil que pudiera explotar para desequilibrar el ataque y eventualmente destruirlo. Justo antes de que tocara el suelo saltó y en el centro de arriba le dio un golpe con su dedo en un punto muy específico y en ese momento explotó impulsando a Mag hacia donde estaba Weasel para darle una patada en la cabeza, y así empezó una batalla. Después de unos cuantos minutos Mag ya estaba exhausto, muy lastimado, pero algo dentro de él no quería rendirse, no iba a tirar a la basura todo ese esfuerzo que ya había logrado, así que siguió peleando y algo extraño ocurrió en esa etapa, parecía que tenía un motivo para pelear. Bloqueó los puntos donde fluía la energía de Weasel e inmovilizó varias partes de su cuerpo para dejarlo caer sin ninguna otra opción que escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, decepcionado por haber perdido contra alguien aparentemente normal, un niño normal. Void se dio cuenta de esto y agarró los 2 cuerpos de Jade y de Weasel y abrió un portal y desaparecieron. Todas estaban sorprendidas y perplejas, y trataron de ayudar a Mag y lo llevaron a casa de Pinkie Pie para curarlo y explicarle mejor la situación por la que estaban pasando, y sobre todo para saber cómo es que logró hacer lo que había hecho momentos atrás. Cuando terminaron y él se sintió mejor fue a su casa y ellas lo acompañaron para explicarle a sus padres porqué había llegado tarde a casa, y por suerte todo salió bien. –"Y bien, ¿Qué ocurrió, lograron algo?"- preguntó el Rey Sombra, -"Lo sentimos señores, pero no pudimos lograr nada"-, -"Todavía les di la ventaja al bajarles el ánimo a las 6 y un poco de nuestro poder, el suficiente como para poder destruir la ciudad entera"- dijo Discord con una expresión de juego, -"Si, espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto"- reclamó Chrysalis. –"Si, estaba ocurriendo todo de acuerdo al plan, pero entonces apareció este niño y lo arruinó todo"- dijo Jade, -"¿De quién están hablando?"- preguntó Discord, -"Apareció de la nada, un niño de 14 años como nos dijo él mismo"- respondió Weasel. –"Y eso en qué los afectó, no me digan que ahora hasta un simple niño normal les puede ganar-" dijo Sombra un poco molesto obviamente, -"Si, pero este niño impertinente no es normal, parece que algo lo perturba y al mismo tiempo le da el poder para hacer lo que logró con nosotros, pero eso no va a ocurrir, si lo vuelo a ver me aseguraré de que no se recupere, y si lo hace que lo piense 2 veces antes de meterse con nosotros"-, -"Ya lo sé Jade, tranquilízate, pero para asegurarme de que todo va a estar bien, ¡Nightmare, ven aquí por favor!, vamos a dejar esta tarea en las fuerzas Nightmare, solo por si acaso, necesitamos que vigiles a este tal Mag y nos digas que tiene de especial"- dijo Discord, -"Claro, pero recuerda que no soy su mascota"- dijo molesto Nightmare, -"Por supuesto, eso solo un pequeño favor que te pido para poder llevar a cabo nuestro pequeño plan, y quien sabe, tal vez al final del día también tengamos planes para nuestro nuevo amigo"-.


End file.
